Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Mirror Raza conflict/Chapter One
In the primary universe John is walking to Typhuss's office and presses the panel on the wall and waits for an hour then he pressed it again, and he knocks on the door. Typhuss you there buddy Kira called she was getting worried about you because you never came home, Typhuss you in there all right that's it computer unlock office of Vice Admiral Kira authorization Martin 146 Beta Charlie Echo John says as he gives his authorization code. The doors open and John walks in and sees the place shot up and wrecked as he tapped his combadge. Security alert Admiral Martin says as he tapped his combadge. In the mirror universe Typhuss is pacing about calling for someone. Is anyone out there, damn it, answer me says Typhuss as he is looking out the cell. Then Wendy walks into the brig area and looks at him. All right what's all the rack about Typhuss? Wendy says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Well let's see, you captured me and sending me to my death, why is this crew doing this and I didn't do anything to this crew says Typhuss as he looks at Wendy. She looks at him. You severely injured Sarah forcing Boone to put her in stasis until we find a medical area but everytime we do we get shot at Wendy says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I didn't do that, you got the wrong Typhuss, I'm Vice Admiral Kira, a Starfleet officer from the primary universe says Typhuss as he looks at Wendy. She rolls her eyes and walks away from the brig area. In the primary universe the Raza is just minding it's own business as three photon torpedoes strike the vessel's dorsal shields and then hits the outer hull causing an explosion to erupt from where the torpedo hits, as the Crusade approaches the vessel. On the bridge of the Crusade Captain Lochely looks at the viewer. Raza this is Captain Elizabeth Lochely commanding officer of the USS Crusade you've got our Admiral and we request that you give him back Captain Lochely says as she looks at the viewer. The viewer shows the bridge of the Raza smoking from the damage. What the hell are you talking about Captain we don't have Admiral Kira aboard we've been gathering information on the Alliance and Lex Luthor Captain Lin says on the viewer. Captain Lochely looks at the viewer. Then who has him? Captain Lochely asked as she looks at the viewer. In the mirror universe Typhuss is napping on the cot in the brig when the ship starts shaking and sparks erupt from the ceiling, and the force field disengaged and Typhuss knocks Marcus out and takes his weapon and heads to the bridge. On the bridge sparks erupt and coolant vents as the doors open and Typhuss aims the weapon at them and demands to know what the hell is going on. What the hell is going on says Typhuss as he looks at them.